Pure Soul
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [UA] Totalmente OCC, meu primeiro Lemon, fic protagonizada por um casal incomum...Quem? Leia pra saber xD


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence...Uso apenas seus nomes...u.u""" E se pertencesse... O jumento e a berinjela desbotada estavam perdidos!!!! Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua.**_

_**Escrito ao som de músicas célticas, do Era, Enya e Dogma...Explicações sobre o casal no final da fic...Nyaaa...A fic é em tempo corrido, espero que entendam...xP Betado por Dark-Ookami x3**_

Passos metálicos ecoavam nos escuros e frios corredores de pedra, um cavaleiro trajando uma armadura negra como a noite andava a passos firmes, a capa vermelha como sangue balançava em suas costas, em suas mãos uma tocha, a única iluminação... Logo chega ao seu destino, a sala da torre mais alta, em frente à pesada porta de madeira.

Outro cavaleiro trajando a mesma armadura.

-Lorde mandou trocar de turno!-Diz o recém chegado.

-Mas eu mal acabei de entrar...-Diz o outro.

-Ordens do Lorde! Obedeça!-Diz o primeiro.

-Tudo bem...-Responde o segundo, entregando a chave.

Atrás da grande porta de madeira, uma sala ampla, sem janelas, apenas um buraco no teto com grades velhas, de onde entrava a única iluminação, a luz fria da lua... Uma enorme gaiola estava pendurada, e dentro dela, uma pessoa apoiava a cabeça nos joelhos, os longos e louros cabelos semi-ondulados caíam os ombros e esparramavam-se pelas costas, a pele era muito alva e delicada com alguns machucados e suja. Ostentava majestosas asas brancas com algumas penas arrancadas e vestia uma túnica clara suja de terra e seu próprio sangue, ao ouvir o som da porta ranger, levanta o rosto e olha em direção à porta. Os belos orbes azuis claros como o céu, tinham um brilho de esperança, e rapidamente se levanta, se apoiando nas grades, e vendo o cavaleiro negro se aproximar...

-Como prometido, vim te salvar...-Diz o cavaleiro, tirando o elmo, revelando o belo rapaz de cabelos negros como sua armadura, lisos e longos, os olhos azuis miravam o outro com carinho.

-Eu sabia que viria...-Sorri o outro.

Com um movimento das mãos, a armadura negra dá lugar à uma roupa azul-escura com detalhes pratas, a capa vermelha era a mesma. Era mago-mestre do reino de Hellerya. Ele pega uma chave dourada com pedras vermelhas e vira o cadeado da gaiola.

-Venha...Vamos fugir...-Diz ajudando o belo ser de asas a sair.

O outro lhe sorri doce, segurando firme as mãos do mago e à passos rápidos descem as escadarias da torre.

xXxXx

Um homem de longos cabelos lisos e negros estava com a cabeça apoiada nas grandes almofadas, geme e mexe a mão, abrindo o olho em seguida, os olhos azuis se tornam vermelhos num piscar, assim como os cabelos se tornam cinzas, ele pega a taça ao seu lado e cheira o conteúdo.

-Então essa foi sua decisão... Ambos pagarão com a vida...-Diz entre os dentes, pegando uma máscara negra caída entre as almofadas e escondendo o rosto.

xXxXx

Passos metálicos ecoavam pelo castelo, o casal que corria pelos corredores olha para trás, fugiam de um batalhão negro. Estavam ofegantes, cansados, os pingos de suor caíam no chão frio de pedra. Subiam as escadas rapidamente, mas os passos metálicos estavam cada vez mais próximos, empurram a porta e ganham o terraço. Correm até a beirada e olham o penhasco a baixo... Entreolham-se, tristes, mas apaixonados, aproximam o rosto para um beijo, o último, sem perceberem deixam um lagrima cair de seus olhos.

-Oh, que momento lindo ...-Uma voz faz ambos se separarem.

O moreno afasta o loiro, o protegendo atrás de si, e encara o homem à sua frente.

-Não tem como escapar... Foram vocês que escolheram... Te dei uma escolha, e você escolheu errado...-Diz o Lorde, tirando a máscara, e encarando o rosto igual ao seu.

-É minha escolha...-Diz o mago.

-Eu posso te dar mais uma chance...-Diz o Lorde, estendendo à mão.

O mago vira o rosto, o Lorde, entendendo a resposta fecha a mão e recoloca sua máscara, dando uns passos para trás.

-Segure-o...-Diz à um dos soldados, que logo prende o mago.

-Me solte!!!Oque vai fazer com ele? Não o machuque!!!-Dizia desesperado ao ver o loiro desprotegido.

-Não se preocupe...Não irá doer...-Diz o Lorde.

Os cavaleiros negros apontam suas armas, o loiro olha o amante e sorri, encarando em seguida o grande Lorde à sua frente, fecha os olhos e abre os braços...O som seco de tiros espantam alguns pássaros que dormiam nas árvores, o corpo cai sem vida no chão frio do castelo.

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-O mago consegue se soltar e corre para acudir.

oOo

Reino de Hellerya, 18 anos atrás, o grande Lorde Ivan, estava em volta da fogueira junto com dois pequenos garotos de cerca de 5 anos, eram gêmeos, tinham os olhos azuis, cabelos negros e lisos na altura do ombro.

-Pai, conte novamente sobre aqueles seres estranhos, de asas...-Pede um deles.

-Ah não!!! Já ouvimos isso mais de mil vezes Kanon!-Diz o outro irritado.

-Não briguem meninos...Irei contar mais uma vez...Os Angellus são seres místicos e belos, também chamados de Fallen Angels, os Anjos Caídos, ou Anjos Terrenos. Dizem que Deus mandou à Terra alguns de seus mais belos anjos para povoar e iluminar essa terra negra, e quase nunca são vistos, são intocáveis...Terá muita sorte quem um dia chegar à ver um deles...-Diz o senhor calmamente, sorrindo ao ver o brilho sonhador nos olhos do caçula.

xXxXx

-Me espera Saga!!!!- Kanon, com seus 7 anos corria pela mata atrás de seu irmão gêmeo.

Tropeça em um galho e cai, perdendo o outro de vista, tenta se levantar, mas sente seu tornozelo doer...Ouve passos na mata, galhos serem quebrados, pega a espada de sua bainha e fica em posição de ataque...

-Quem está aí? Saia! Me enfrente!!!-Diz com a voz firme.

De trás de uma árvore, ele vê um brilho, um rosto com enormes olhos azuis o olhava receoso, os cabelos louros e cacheados eram na altura do ombro, vestia uma túnica branca e tinha pequenas mas belas asas...Um Angellus...

-Você...É um Angellus?- Kanon solta sua espada.

O pequeno Angellus esconde seu rosto, deixando apenas as pequenas e delicadas mãos à mostra.

-Não se preocupe, não irei te machucar...-Kanon tentava olhar atrás da árvore, mas seu tornozelo doía, e gemeu.

O Angellus sai de trás da árvore, e a passos lentos, se aproxima de Kanon, se abaixando ao seu lado, aparentava não ter mais de 6 anos, era tão delicado que parecia uma garotinha...

-Dodói?-Diz apontando para o tornozelo de Kanon.

-Um pouco, estou bem...-Kanon tinha um brilho sonhador nos olhos.-Como se chama?-Pergunta Kanon.

-Afrodite...-Diz com a voz tímida.

-Me chamo Kanon...É um Angellus né?-Sua voz era alegre, o pequeno garotinho apenas assente com a cabeça.

Afrodite aproxima suas pequenas mãos ao tornozelo de Kanon, uma luz azul e fraca brilha delas, logo o tornozelo desincha e a dor passa...

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!Incrível!!!-Diz Kanon pulando e correndo em círculos. Afrodite sorri, ainda abaixado.

-Kanon!!!!Aí está você!!!O que está fazendo? Parece um louco!-Diz Saga um pouco à frente.

-Sagaaaaaaaaaaa!!!Olha, achei um Angellus!!!Não, ele me achou e me ajudou!!!!-Diz Kanon apontando para onde "estava" Afrodite.

-¬¬"""...Não vejo nada...Você ouviu essas histórias demais...Vamos logo, vai escurecer!!!-Diz Saga andando na frente.

-...Afrodite...-Kanon diz baixinho, procurando pelo outro.

-Me espera Saga!!! Eu vi, eu juro!!!!-Kanon corre atrás de seu irmão.

xXxXx

5 anos se passam, e Kanon já era um rapazinho de 13 anos, nunca mais viu o seu Angellus. Mas o olhar doce daquela criatura ainda estava em sua mente...Sendo o segundo filho, não poderia seguir o posto de seu pai e se tornar o Lorde daquele país, coube então à ele, ser o mago-mestre, e ajudar a proteger o reino, tendo que treinar arduamente todos os dias, tanto o manejo de armas, quanto magias...Mas "grande" aprendiz era ele, que fugia dos treinos e se escondia na mata, enquanto seus tutores corriam atrás dele...

E era mais um dia desses, Kanon era um rapaz alto e ainda magro, os cabelos estavam abaixo dos ombros e diferente de seu irmão, gostava de mantê-los soltos. Estava deitado perto do lago, com uma florzinha na boca, mãos atrás da cabeça e olhos fechados, foi quando ouviu um canto, era doce e alegre...Abriu rapidamente os olhos e olhou em volta, vinha do lado outro lado do lago, e à passos lentos, se aproxima de onde vinha a canção.

Dançando em círculos em volta de uma árvore, uma bela criatura de cabelos loiros e ondulados, a pele era tão alva que brilhava com o sol, sobre o corpo esguio, uma túnica creme, descalço e ostentando majestosas asas, se mexia com leveza, enquanto cantarolava...Em certo momento, parece ter sentido a presença de Kanon, pois pára de dançar e olha em direção à moita onde se encontrava o moreno, que se abaixa para não ser visto. Ao levantar a cabeça novamente, o Angellus não estava mais lá. Kanon, senta e suspira pesado...

-Olá!!!-Um par de olhos azuis como o céu o miravam à milímetros, fazendo Kanon soltar um berro e cair para trás.

-Afrodite? É você não?-Kanon senta novamente, olhando o rapaz à sua frente com curiosidade.

-Sim, Kanon certo?- O loiro sorri docemente.

-Porque não apareceu mais? Aquela vez fui taxado de louco!!! Poderia ter aparecido para meu irmão...Só meu pai acreditou...-Diz Kanon cruzando os braços.

-Desculpe...Mas não são pra todos que eu posso aparecer... É a lei dos Angellus...-Diz Afrodite.

-Não tem problema, eu podendo te ver, já basta...-Kanon se aproxima e Afrodite se afasta receoso.

-Não se preocupe, não irei te machucar...Posso te tocar?-Diz Kano esticando a mão.

O loiro olha para baixo, olha mais uma vez aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes, fecha os olhos e aproxima seu rosto. Kanon segura a respiração e toca no rosto de Afrodite, a pele tão macia, delicada, parecia um pêssego, tinha medo de um movimento mais brusco machucar aquele rosto. Kanon observa o rosto de Afrodite, olhos fechados, cílios longo, nariz fino e levemente arrebitado, os cabelos caíam sobre o rosto e balançava com a brisa suave, e aqueles lábios, finos, rosados, estavam semi-abertos, os deixando mais convidativos... Sem perceber, aproxima seu rosto devagar, olhando mais uma vez para os lábios rosados do Angellus, fechando os olhos em seguida e roçando os lábios de leve. Afrodite abre os olhos assustados, mas logo se deixa levar, era algo diferente para ambos. Apenas um beijo leve, os lábios se encostando, Kanon ia aprofundar o beijo, quando ouve passos.

-Achei!!!! Kanon, volte para os treinos!!!-Era a voz aguda do professor de magia.

Kanon abre os olhos assustados e não vê Afrodite, faz uma careta ao ver o professor. O moreno volta para sua aula de magia, mas sem antes olhar mais uma vez para trás, passa as mãos nos lábios e sorri.

xXxXxXx

-Onde você está?-Kanon já estava com seus 18 anos, era quase um homem, os cabelos negros alcançavam o meio das costas e estavam presos pela metade por uma fita de couro, os olhos azuis procuravam por entre as moitas, tirando umas mechas da franja que teimavam em cair no rosto.

-Não brinque comigo!- Kanon cruza os braços e fica em pé em frente ao lago.

Ele fecha os olhos ao sentir um vento leve, era observado por um par de olhos azuis claros, este atrás de uma árvore, à passos leves, se aproxima do moreno, e lhe tapa os olhos. Estava na ponta dos pés. Kanon sorri e coloca as mãos em cima dos de Afrodite.

-Achei...-Diz tirando as mãos brancas e suaves de seus olhos e se virando para encarar o belo rapaz que lhe sorria, beijando a palma de sua mão em seguida.

-Não...Fui eu que te achei...-Afrodite olhava Kanon nos olhos.

Kanon sorri maliciosamente e puxa o loiro para um beijo, era ardente, as línguas se explorando, o moreno passa as mãos nas costas nuas de Afrodite, este passava as mãos em sua cintura, tirando seu cinto e puxando a camisa para fora da calça. Kanon começa a beijar o pescoço esguio de Afrodite, que joga a cabeça para trás e geme. E com um movimento rápido tira a túnica leve que o outro vestia, revelando um corpo esguio e esbelto, Afrodite faz o mesmo com a camisa de Kanon, passando as mãos no tórax definido.

Kanon deita Afrodite delicadamente sobre a grama e lhe beija mais uma vez, estava apenas de calça, o outro já se encontrava nu, as mãos do moreno passeiam pelo corpo fino do outro, arrancando suspiros, seus olhos seguiam os movimentos, os dedos passeavam pela pele macia, desenhando o caminho, logo alcança o baixo-ventre, que se encontrava ereto, o segura firme entre os dedos e começa um movimento lento. Afrodite arqueia o corpo demonstrando o prazer que sentia. Kanon larga o membro pulsante e sobe sobre Afrodite, seu membro latejava dentro da calça, precisava se aliviar logo, mas não antes de dar o prazer que o loiro necessitava...

O moreno beija a testa do loiro, depois a ponta do nariz, o queixo, os lábios, o pescoço, vai descendo até os mamilos róseos, dando leves mordiscadas, os beijos vão descendo. Ele dá uma lambida em volta do umbigo, beija sua coxa. Olha as orbes claras do amante e beija a ponta do membro rijo, antes de colocá-lo na boca, começando a subir e descer. Apertava os lábios para dar mais prazer. Afrodite puxava de leve os cabelos lisos do outro enquanto gemia rouco, logo a boca de Kanon é preenchida pelo líquido quente do outro.

Afrodite já aliviado, inverte as posições, sentando na cintura de Kanon. Beija-lhe o peito trabalhado, enquanto tirava a calça que tanto incomodava o moreno, e se prepara um pouco antes de sentar em seu colo. Kanon arqueia o corpo e solta um gemido, segurando o outro pela cintura, assim que Afrodite parece ter se acostumado com o corpo lhe invadindo, começa a subir e descer. O moreno o ajuda nos movimentos, pega novamente o membro pulsante do loiro e começa a movimentar a mão ao mesmo ritmo que o outro subia e descia. Sentem uma eletricidade percorrer o corpo e juntos chegam ao clímax, o Angellus abre suas majestosas asas, mostrando todo o prazer que sentia, e cai exausto no peito do outro, se aninhando nos braços fortes do moreno, que lhe beija a testa ternamente.

xXxXxXx

Kanon estava sentado em frente ao lago, tinha o olhar distante e não sente a aproximação do Angellus, já se passaram 5 anos desde que se tornaram amantes e se encontravam todas as tardes...

-Aconteceu algo?-Pergunta Afrodite, sentando ao seu lado.

-Meu pai, está muito mal, os magos dizem que não passa dessa noite...-Diz o moreno cabisbaixo.

-Sinto muito...-O loiro encosta a cabeça no ombro do outro.

-Mas não é isso que mais me preocupa...-Kanon beija a testa do Angellus, que o olha curioso.

-Meu irmão, está estranho, voltou de uma viagem com um estranho baú que continha uma máscara negra, desde esse dia, está meio esquisito, muitas vezes o peguei falando sozinho com o espelho ou pelos cantos do castelo...-Kanon tinha um tom de preocupação na voz.

Afrodite beija a testa do amante e lhe abraça carinhosamente, não era uma tarde para se amarem. Kanon se despede com um caloroso beijo e ruma de volta ao castelo...

Nessa noite o pai dos gêmeos falece, e Saga é coroado Lorde de Hellarya...Kanon estava na varanda de seu quarto, quando ouve batidas na porta.

-Entre...-Diz olhando para a lua.

-Meu irmão...Está bem?-Era Saga.

-Não se preocupe...-Diz olhando no rapaz com rosto idêntico ao seu.

-Kanon...Agora somos só nós dois...Para sempre...-Saga tinha um tom estranho na voz.

-Saga?- Kanon encara seu irmão e arregala os olhos ao ver os olhos azuis de seu gêmeo se tornar vermelhos e seu cabelo cinza.

-Oque houve querido irmão? Porque está assustado?-Saga diz, tocando o rosto de Kanon.

Saga se aproxima de Kanon, que dava passos para trás, até bater as costas no pára-peito, agora estava encurralado, e Saga o olhava de maneira maliciosa, aproximando o rosto e lhe dando um beijo, Kanon tenta se soltar, mas Saga o segura firme. Com um impulso, Kanon se solta, empurrando Saga, que cai de costas, seus cabelos voltam à cor normal.

-Deuses!!! Oque fiz? Me desculpe Kanon...Eu...Eu...-Saga diz apalpando seu rosto, se levanta rapidamente e sai correndo. Kanon fica a observá-lo.

xXxXxXx

-Vamos fugir...-Kanon beija seu amante.

-Mas porque?-Pergunta o loiro, deitado no peito do moreno.

-Não consigo mais viver naquele castelo...Meu irmão está cada vez pior, está usando aquela máscara horrível e me diz coisas estranhas...Quero ir para bem longe com você...-Kanon abraça Afrodite.

Depois de combinarem a fuga, Kanon volta para casa para arrumar algumas coisas, era noite quando pega uma manta e pula a janela com uma trouxa de roupas nas costas, ao alcançar o chão depara com alguém, ao levantar o rosto era o Lorde, usava a máscara e estava com pose imponente. À sua volta, soldados.

-Aonde pensa que vai, querido irmão?-Diz Saga.

-Me deixe ir...-Diz Kanon, se levantando e encarando o irmão.

-Pode ir, mas irá sozinho...-Saga sorri por baixo da máscara.

-Traga!!!-Ordena o grande Lorde. Os soldados trazem Afrodite arrastado, estava desmaiado, machucado, algumas penas brancas arrancadas.

-Oque fez? Deixem-no em paz!!!-Kanon faz menção de atacar os soldados, mas é segurado por outros.

-Oh, não é lindo? Tentando defender o ser lendário que ouvia nas histórias que papai contava...Acha que deixaria que fugisse de mim? Você é MEU! Levem!!!-Saga faz sinal com a cabeça e os soldados levam o Angellus.

-Vou te salvar...Prometo...-Kanon diz baixinho.

-Agora, você vem comigo...-Saga segura o rosto de Kanon e rumam para dentro do castelo.

xXxXxXx

Duas noites se passam, Kanon estava trancado em seu quarto, sabia que a chave da gaiola se encontrava sempre com seu irmão, precisava de um plano, mesmo que custasse a própria vida...Fecha os olhos e suspira fundo, saindo de seu quarto com passos decididos.

Saga estava deitado sobre algumas almofadas, os cabelos estavam cinzas, e os olhos escarlates admirava a si próprio em um espelho adornado com pedras preciosas, quando ouve batidas leves, um sorriso aparece em seus lábios.

-Entre...-Diz, se levantando e encarando Kanon que entrava pela porta.

-Saga, eu...-Kanon é calado pelo outro.

-Shiiii, não diga nada, se está aqui, sei oque procura...-Saga olhava fundo em seus olhos, e roça os lábios de leve no rosto do outro.

Kanon puxa Saga e o beija, um beijo profundo, as línguas se enroscam, uma dança furiosa. O mais novo puxa a túnica que o outro vestia, o deixando nu, este sorri maliciosamente e deita nas almofadas, Kanon tira a camisa e sobe felinamente sobre o irmão.

-Espere...Vinho...-Diz Saga se levantando e indo pegar duas taças e enchendo com o líquido, bebendo um longo gole.

Deixa as taças na cabeceira e sobre em cima de Kanon, beijando seu pescoço. O mago derrama um pó vermelho de um compartimento que tinha no anel, o vinho espuma um pouco, mas logo volta ao normal, Saga não percebe...

-Que tal mais um gole...-Diz Kanon, pegando a taça que continha o pó, mas Saga pega a taça de suas mãos e bebe o líquido, Kanon sorri.

Saga sente os olhos rodarem e cai sobre o irmão, Kanon tira o mais velho de cima de si e estralando os dedos, estava vestido, com uma roupa azul de detalhes prateados, junto com uma capa vermelha. Ele tira a chave do pescoço de seu gêmeo e sai rapidamente pela porta, olhando mais uma vez para o outro desmaiado sobre as almofadas.

-Eu escolhi...-Diz, fechando a porta.

À passos rápidos, atravessa os corredores em direção à torre principal, estrala mais uma vez os dedos e agora vestia a armadura negra da tropa.

xXxXxXx

-NÃOOOOOO!!!!!-Kanon consegue se soltar e corre para acudir o corpo caído.

-Porque fez isso?-O mago acariciava o rosto de Saga, que havia voltado ao normal segundos antes dos guardas atirarem e pula na frente dos tiros...

-Era a única maneira...Minha alma estava suja e negra, não tinha mais volta...Essa máscara, nunca deveria tê-la encontrado...-Saga olha amargamente para a máscara caída.

-Saga, irmão...-Os olhos do mago estavam cheios de lágrimas, que escorriam pela pele.

Afrodite se agaixa ao lado deles e olha Saga com pena, derramando lágrimas.

-Me desculpe...Por tudo...Irmão...-Saga fecha os olhos para sempre.

Kanon é coroado novo Lorde de Hellerya, a máscara é trancada e lacrada por magia e lançada ao mar, para que ninguém mais a encontre...Ele e o Afrodite viveram felizes...

xXxXxXx

_**The End...**_

xXxXXXx

Nyoooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!A mente yaoi perva da Pure-Petit está voltando!!!!xD Não gostei do final...u.u"""""

Espero que tenham gostado, a aparência deles é do modo que eu acho que deviam ser se fossem humanos..o.ô (maluca)...Bom, agora a explicação sobre o casal...Bom, eu tenho uma certa fascinação por casais incomuns..o.ô...Esse casal eu tirei da fic da maravilhosa Virgo-chan(Uma Nova Fase), que eu tinha achado mega-over fofa x3...Como sempre OCC mór..u.u"""""

Meu primeiro LEMON!!!!Ficou horrendo, mas well, um dia eu aprendo...u.u

Agradecimentos à Dark-Ookami, que sempre me incentiva, THNXS imooto!!!! E à Virgo-chan. Por ter usado o casal Kanon x Dite, que eu adorei!!!! Ah, agradeço desde já à todos que lerem xD

Bjnhos...Pure-Petit deshita...


End file.
